Hick Town Horror
by Fukashima Loku
Summary: Roxas moves to P-E-I to live with his gay father who's about to be married, while living with he gay brother and boyfriend. full summary inside. AkuRoku, side Soku and Cleon. yoai don't like it don't read it. MAY BE RENAMED.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, I wrote this one night when i couldn't sleep, I had no inspiration this was written by sheer will power so I have not idea if this is any good so be nice.

**Summary:** Roxas moves to P-E-I to live with his gay father who's about to be married, while living with he gay brother and his boyfriend. Things just aren't going well for little Roxas, the entire town hates him because of his family, yet they are blissfully unaware of it. Struggling with his sexuality, finding a date to the wedding and graduating from high school nothing seems to come easy for him. Things seem to be getting worse until he meets an Irish redhead, violinist who shows him that living in a hick town isn't all bad. (A/N: Roxas is slightly paranoid that's why he thinks the town hates him, they don't they're all gay on the inside. just so you know.)

**Pairings:** AkuRoku, Cleon, Soku slight Zemyx maybe NamiKai I'm not sure yet.

* * *

Dear Mom,

I'm sorry I didn't write sooner, but this past week has been pretty crazy. What with across the country to live with dad for the next year. I'm not mad; I promise I know that having me move was the last thing you wanted to have happen. So I'm just writing you to let you know what's going on around here. Dad decided to surprise me when I got here, I have a brother! I know it's crazy, okay he's my step brother, well not yet. I guess I should explain, see dad, you know how he's gay, well he met this guy, Leon and apparently they hit it off. No, they didn't have a kid together, anyway after about a month of dating Leon told dad that he had a son, Sora. Wait! That's not the craziest thing though, we look like twins! I mean sure he has brown hair but other than that we look insanely similar. Moving on, Leon and dad are getting married in the spring, but the sad thing is that dad says I have to bring a date! I mean c'mon mom how many girl my age live here, like 12 maybe have you seen the size of P-E-I if that's not bad enough half the town hates us because dad's gay I mean I love him and all but why live in a tiny hick town like this, everyone's so close minded. On a lighter note we live on the beach, it's beautiful! I love this house, I mean yeah… living in the city is great, but this place has fresh air and a cool ocean breeze it's great! I haven't told you the best part yet, my room has the best view in the house, I have a balcony and everything. I LOVE this place, except for the close minded jerks that is.

I miss you tons,

Singed, Roxas

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it,I know it's supper short but the next chapters are longer it just who really writes super long letters anymore. I'll have the next chappie up soon i just have to finish proof reading it then it's going up!

please review I always enjoy those

Fukashime Loku


	2. Meet my girlboyfriend

Hey guys this is my second chappie yay, okay my next chapter will take longer to post because 1. i wrote this one before hand and 2. i have really no clue what going to happen i have some ideas but nothing solid yet so i hope you like it.

AND OHHH I FORGOT THE DIS CLAIMER LAS CHAPPIE SO HERE IT IS

**Disclaimer:** I **DON'T** own kingdom hearts or Crow lake the novel nope don't own haven't even finished reading it yet oh well.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Meet my girl/boyfriend

I was sitting on my bed reading my one of my favourite books, _Crow Lake_. While listening to the waves hitting the shore, outside my French doors that led to my balcony, I had been here a week and a half and I already got nine phone calls from my mother. I haven't actually spoken to her since I left because my dad says that she can wait until I'm done unpacking and written her a letter. It's been three days since I sent the letter; she called this morning yelling at my dad about him getting married without telling her and not inviting her. I don't see how it's her place to say anything they're not together anymore so what does she care. Needless to say Leon had to pry the phone out of Cloud's hand, which was frozen out of pure anger. I don't really understand why he's so angry but he is and poor Leon is trying to calm him down, useless I think.

Standing up from my bed I walk out on to my balcony, I watch Leon and Cloud walk hand in hand down the beach. Cloud had a scowl on his face and he was yelling loudly, ranting about my mother probably. I smiled at them; you could see how happy they were together even if at the moment one of them were steaming mad, you could just tell. I want to be that happy when I settle down. I walked back into my room; I hadn't noticed that I drifted towards the railing. Before I got a chance to sit down and continue reading I heard my name being called.

"Roxas, c'mere I have someone I want you to meet." I heard Sora shout from down the stairs. When I found out that Sora was going to be my brother I didn't get jealous or angry that my dad might like Sora better and he'd end up taking my place or anything. We just clicked right away like we'd known each other our entire lives even though we were so different. I sighed I knew sooner or later Sora would want me to meet all his friends, so I walked down the stairs the stairs very slowly just to keep him waiting. Once I turned the corner I saw Sora grinning so hard it hurt to watch, he was talking to a girl with berry coloured hair.

"Finally! Jeez Roxas do you have any idea how long I've been waiting here," Sora whined annoyingly, he flailing his arms to emphasize his exaggeration.

"My guess is 2 minute, but it doesn't matter I'm here now aren't I?" I spoke lightly with a smirk on my face.

"Whatever, this is Kairi, my girlfriend," when he spoke he placed his arm on her shoulder, I was to put I mildly, surprised I always thought Sora rooted for the other team in a sense.

"Really, I always thought you were gay." I stated rather bluntly, sure if it was anyone else I might have felt guilty but for some reason I knew I was fight. His grin widened and Kairi burst out laughing, soon he himself started laughing as well. So there I stood feeling utterly confused and a tad out of the loop. Kairi was the first to recover and rolled her eyes at Sora and hit the boy upside the head.

"Sora knock it off you'll confuse the poor boy." She frowned at the still laughing Sora.

"May I be so bold, but I'm at a lost as to what's going on," I said eyebrow knitted together in confusion.

"Sora's being an idiot thinking he can pull off being straight, because he thought you'd be uncomfortable living with a house full of gay guys." Kairi supplied as Sora was still laughing and practically rolling on the ground.

"Wow, Sora if I was uncomfortable with it I wouldn't be living here in the first place. Plus it isn't as if Cloud and Leon are even close to the stereotype gay guy." I sighed; I mean really Sora could be so stupid sometimes. "But that doesn't mean I wanna see you making out with your boyfriend either, I don't need to be mentally scared for the rest of my life." At my last comment Sora stopped laughing abruptly and started blushing a shade I didn't know one could turn. I chuckled; I guess he did have a boyfriend.

"Do you want to meet the boyfriend?" Kairi asked which I found strange, I raised my eyebrow at her, and she laughed at my reaction. "He's mine and Sora's best friend," she explained. My face vaguely resembled an "O" then I just shrugged and nodded.

"Riku can you come down here," She called up the stairs, which I found even stranger then Sora's random fits of laughter. I looked toward the stairs when a tall, silver haired, tired looking guy came down the stairs, did I mention he wasn't hearing a shirt only clad in his pajama pants. I looked to Sora eyebrow raised and his blush darkened tenfold, I looked back to the guy named Riku, he looked like he's just got out of bed, which he probably had.

"What do you want?" he asked stifling a yawn then he walked over to Sora so he could rest his head on Sora's shoulder. Kairi smiled but looked apologetic, "sorry, did I wake you?" she asked. He turned his head in her direction and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'what do you think' I smirked at this.

"Sorry, I forgot you were working late last night." Kairi continued to apologize.

"Whatever, I'm up now, what did you want?" he said standing up straight again only to grab Sora by the waist and drag him to the couch, sitting down so Sora could sit on him. Sora piped in this time."I wanted you to meet my soon to be brother, Roxas" he pointed at me and I nodded at Riku and he in return.

"Sora I can't believe you hid your boyfriend in your room for the past week and I never noticed," I teased gently.

"Well actually, Riku hasn't been here up until last night, he was visiting his parents in Montreal, and he ended up having the late shift last night, even though he only got back noon yesterday." Sora explained while playing with Riku's hair absentmindedly. I had to say they were an extremely cute couple, and then it hit me, what Sora said stroked me as odd.

"What do you mean 'visiting his parents,' are you saying he lives with us?" I stared when he nodded; this family was just full of surprises wasn't it.

"Aren't you worried if you guys got into a fight?" I asked genuinely curious, Kairi giggled and answered for them.

"They're like the most stable couple in the world, they've been dating since the eighth grade when they lived in Montreal together, when Sora lived with his mother. Even if they fought it never lasts longer then until they got to bed, because they can't stand the thought of sleeping alone." Kairi giggled again, when I turned to look at Sora and Riku, Sora was pasted out on Riku's chest and Riku was smiling softly while playing with his hair.

"I should leave, they haven't seen each other in three weeks, I'm sure Sora hasn't slept well because of it." She smiled at Riku then me and walked out closing the door behind her. I couldn't help but smile at the couple; I sat down in the chair across from Sora and Riku. I looked to him and he stared at me waiting for me to speak.

"It's hard to believe that someone could just up and leave their entire family for a single person,' I whispered I didn't want to wake Sora.

"No, he needed me, his mother had died while she and Leon were still together, but the sad thing was that Leon only married her to please his parents. Never the less he was extremely upset, so he decided that they should move so they could get away from it all. He wanted to start anew. At the time Sora and I were only 13 but we didn't want to leave each other and my family understood that and let me move in with Sora. Their only conditions were that I kept my grades up and that I visit three weeks every summer and a week evey winter break." I was amazed by it, I felt so… touched, I really wish I had someone like that in my life. Suddenly I felt really lonely I wanted to cry.

"He's really lucky." I said standing up from the chair I was in. Walking out the front door, I needed to clear my head.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be up hopefully by next week if not it's becasue i'm studying for exams like all the other mindless robots in my hell hole of a school! ^^

ENJOY~! and don't forget to push the green button, pushing buttons are FUN!

Fukashima Loku


End file.
